itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2005
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2005 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Telecommunications: Strong Support for Extending FCC’s Auction Authority Exists, but Little Agreement on Other Options to Improve Efficient Use of Spectrum (GAO-06-236) (Dec. 20, 2005). November * DOD Business Systems Modernization: Important Progress Made in Establishing Foundational Architecture Products and Investment Management Practices, but Much Work Remains (GAO-06-219) (Nov. 23, 2005). October * Information Technology: HHS Has Several Investment Management Capabilities in Place, but Needs to Address Key Weaknesses (GAO-06-11) (Oct. 28, 2005). * Information Technology: Centers for Medicare & Medicaid Services Needs to Establish Critical Investment Management Capabilities (GAO-06-12) (Oct. 28, 2005). September * A Glossary of Terms Used in the Federal Budget Process (GAO-05-734SP) (Sept. 2005). * DOD Business Systems Modernization: Navy ERP Adherence to Best Business Practices Critical to Avoid Past Failures (GAO-05-858) (Sept. 29, 2005). * Electronic Disability Claims Processing: SSA Is Proceeding with Its Accelerated Systems Initiative but Needs to Address Operational Issues (GAO-05-97) (Sept. 23, 2005). * Chief Information Officers: Responsibilities and Information Technology Governance at Leading Private-Sector Companies (GAO-05-986) (Sept. 14, 2005). * Highway Congestion: Intelligent Transportation Systems’ Promise for Managing Congestion Falls Short, and DOT Could Better Facilitate Their Strategic Use (GAO-05-943) (Sept. 14, 2005). * Information Technology: FBI Is Taking Steps to Develop an Enterprise Architecture, but Much Remains to Be Accomplished (GAO-05-363) (Sept. 9, 2005). * Intellectual Property: Improvements Needed to Better Manage Patent Office Automation and Address Workforce Challenges (GAO-05-1008T) (Sept. 8, 2005). * Information Technology: Management Improvements Needed on Immigration and Customs Enforcement’s Infrastructure Modernization Program (GAO-05-805) (Sept. 7, 2005). August * Data Mining: Agencies Have Taken Key Steps to Protect Privacy in Selected Efforts, but Significant Compliance Issues Remain (GAO-05-866) (Aug. 15, 2005). July * Business Systems Modernization: Internal Revenue Service's Fiscal Year 2005 Expenditure Plan (GAO-05-774) (July 22, 2005). * Aviation Security: Transportation Security Administration Did Not Fully Disclose Uses of Personal Information during Secure Flight Program Testing in Initial Privacy Notices, but Has Recently Taken Steps to More Fully Inform the Public (GAO-05-864R) (July 22, 2005). * Critical Infrastructure Protection: Challenges in Addressing Cybersecurity (GAO-05-827T) (July 19, 2005). * Information Security: Weaknesses Persist at Federal Agencies Despite Progress Made in Implementing Related Statutory Requirements (GAO-05-552) (July 15, 2005). June * Identity Theft: Some Outreach Efforts to Promote Awareness of New Consumer Rights are Under Way (GAO-05-710) (June 30, 2005). * Internet Protocol Version 6: Federal Agencies Need to Plan for Transition and Manage Security Risks (GAO-05-845T) (June 29, 2005). * Information Security: Key Considerations Related to Federal Implementation of Radio Frequency Identification Technology (GAO-05-849T) (June 22, 2005). * Information Security: Department of Homeland Security Needs to Fully Implement Its Security Program (GAO-05-700) (June 17, 2005). * Intellectual Property: Key Processes for Managing Patent Automation Strategy Need Stengthening (GAO-05-336) (June 17, 2005). * Information Technology: Federal Agencies Face Challenges in Implementing Initiatives to Improve Public Health Infrastructure (GAO-05-308) (June 10, 2005). May * Information Security: Radio Frequency Identification Technology in the Federal Government (GAO-05-551) (May 27, 2005). * Digital Broadcast Television Transition: Several Challenges Could Arise in Administering a Subsidy Program for DTV Equipment (GAO-05-623T) (May 26, 2005). * Internet Protocol Version 6: Federal Agencies Need to Plan for Transition and Manage Security Risks (GAO-05-471) (May 20, 2005). * Information Security: Federal Agencies Need to Improve Controls over Wireless Networks (GAO-05-383) (May 17, 2005). * Information Security: Emerging Cybersecurity Issues Threaten Federal Information Systems (GAO-05-231) (May 13, 2005). * Paperwork Reduction Act: New Approach May Be Needed to Reduce Government Burden on Public (GAO-05-424) (May 2005). April * Information Security: Improving Oversight of Access to Federal Systems and Data by Contractors Can Reduce Risk (GAO-05-362) (Apr. 22, 2005). * Information Sharing: DHS Should Take Steps to Encourage More Widespread Use of Its Program to Protect and Share Critical Infrastructure Information (GAO-06-383) (Apr. 17, 2006). * Telecommunications: Market Developments in the Global Satellite Services Industry and the Implementation of the ORBIT Act (GAO-05-550T) (Apr. 14, 2005). * Information Security: Department of Homeland Security Faces Challenges in Fulfilling Statutory Requirements (GAO-05-567T) (Apr. 14, 2005). * Information Security: Continued Efforts Needed to Sustain Progress in Implementing Statutory Requirements (GAO-05-483T) (Apr. 7, 2005). March * Information Sharing: The Federal Government Needs to Establish Policies and Processes for Sharing Terrorism-Related and Sensitive but Unclassified Information (GAO-06-385) (Mar. 17, 2006). * Aviation Security: Secure Flight Development and Testing Under Way, But Risks Should Be Managed as System is Further Developed (GAO-05-356) (Mar. 2005). February * Digital Broadcast Television Transition: Estimated Cost of Supporting Set-Top Boxes to Help Advance the DTV Transition (GAO-05-258T) (Feb. 17, 2005). * Defense Trade: Arms Export Control System in the Post-9/11 Environment (GAO-05-234) (Feb. 16, 2005). * DOD Systems Modernization: Management of Integrated Military Human Capital Program Needs Additional Improvements (GAO-05-189) (Feb. 11, 2005). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:2005